Palm Trees in Snow
by Princess of the Damned
Summary: Five kids move out from Los Angeles to Degrassi. And turn our favaorite charactors lives upside down,
1. Default Chapter

Craig walked down the hallway of Degrassi High. So far things were going ok, he and Ash were on good terms again, and his band just got a gig the night before. He was going over his chemistry notes on the way back to his locker when he heard,  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
He looked up and saw a beautiful girl. Craig quickly looked around and seeing no one else, asked "Are you talking to me?"  
  
The girl nodded. She was about 5' 5", with dark blue hair just past her shoulders, pale skin and blue eyes. She was wearing jeans, a black tank top, black leather combat boots, and a red motorcycle jacket. A red ribbon was tied around her neck and she had on a necklace with the Star of David on it.  
  
"Could you tell me where Mr. Raditch's office is?" she asked.  
  
Craig nodded. "Um... Sure. I'm on my way there now." The girl smiled and Craig smiled back.  
  
"Oh sorry. My name's Tinka."  
  
"I'm Craig." They walked towards the office.  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
"My family and I just moved here about a week ago."  
  
Craig nodded. "How do you like it so far?"  
  
"So far I like it, including right now, it's much quieter than L.A.."

"L.A. as in Los Angeles, California."

"One in the same."  
  
They walked into the main office and Tinka gave her schedule to the secretary. The secretary looked at it and nodded. "Welcome to Degrassi Miss Pierce. Grab a seat. Let me guess Mr. Manning late again" "Yeah," answered Craig. "You know the drill."  
  
They both went over and sat down.  
  
"So why'd you moved from the City of Angels to Ontario?" Craig asked, as he started to fill out the tardy sheets. "My dad's company transferred him. It was a better job and more money, so we decided to move." Tinka replied.  
  
Craig was about to ask another question, but Mr. Raditch walked out of his office.

"Ah Ms. Pierce your here we've been waiting for you."

"Sorry," said Tinka, "My dad got lost."

"Well that's alright it is your first day, come on in."

Tinka got up and started walking toward the door, right before she walked into the office she turned around," Bye... Craig right?"

"Right. Bye, Guess I'll see ya around."

"Guess you will."

Craig finished filling out the forms and handed in to get his late slip. Twenty minutes late for first period, Mrs. Risco was going to be pissed.  
  
Craig handed Mrs. Risco his pass and headed toward his seat in the back of the room. "Late again Craig?" "Sorry Joey's car broke down." "At least you have an excuse, just make sure to get the notes from someone." "Okay."

As soon as he sat down he heard some guys talking from the row in front of him. "Did you see the new girl." "The ninth grader, yeah she's sooo hot, and the southern accent don't get me started" "What no. The new girl's Hawaiian with brown hair and no accent I talked to her," said the first one. "Didn't you guys hear," said another one, "there are five new kids, three girls and two guys." "Ohhhh."  
  
After class Craig ran to catch up with Spinner and Jimmy who were walking really fast for some reason.  
  
"Jimmy, Spin!"  
  
"Hey Craig, what's up?" Spinner asked, opening his locker. "I just met the most amazing girl." Craig gushed.  
"Yeah? What does she look like?" asked Jimmy. "She has dark blue hair, she's kinda gothic, oh and these amazing blue eyes..." Craig trailed off lost in thoughts of Tinka. His friends grinned. Whoever this girl was, she had Craig head over heels for her already.  
  
"What's her name?" asked Jimmy.  
  
"Tinka Pierce. She's one of the new kids, she moved here from California."

"Tinka?" said Spinner breaking into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny," asked Paige, she and Ashley had been on there way to the bathroom but she couldn't resist talking to her boyfriend. "Craig's in love with a girl named Tinka," he singsong until he noticed Paige's other companion, "Hi Ashley."

"Tinka?" "Love?" Inquired the two girls at the same time.

"Where's Tinka I've been looking all over for her," asked Ashley. "She's up in the office with the other new kids, how do you her," Craig asked in return. "We're old friends, she lived down the street from me when I was eight, and she was my best friend. But then her family moved out to California and I only got to visit her every couple years, but now her family's moved back to Canada." Ashley looked so excited it was good to see her happy again.

The bell started to ring for the net class to begin. "Lets go we don't want to get Simpson mad at us we can find your friend later," said Paige before she started to pull Ashley off toward his class with the guys right behind them.  
  
"Wait Ash," said Craig after the walked into the class room and motion for her to come over. "I just wanted you to know that I'm not in love with Tinka, Spin was just messing around." "I already knew that, anyway it's okay for you to like people I don't care I'm over you." "Really," asked Craig completely surprised by what she'd just said. "Really," Ashley answered as she walked over to her seat.  
  
"Quiet down guys, Class as some of you know we have a few new students, they just moved out here from California," said Mr. Simpson," And Mr. Raditch chose our class for tour guides, So do I have three or four volunteers that will generously give up one day of classes to show these guys around?"

The whole class raised their hands.

"That's what I thought okay how about, Paige, Gavin, and Craig. You three can head up to Mr. Raditch's office to be assigned your buddy."

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$


	2. Lunch Time

Mr. Raditch walked out of his office to look for the student guides. After a few minutes he spotted them walking down the hall. "Good you guys are here, come on, come on, hurry up everyone is waiting."

Paige, Spinner, and Craig entered Raditch's office to see Emma and J.T. already sitting down. As soon as they were completely inside Raditch started ushering in the new kids. There were five of them, three girls and two guys.

"I've already paired all of you up, so you have two choices. You can stay in one big group, or separate into your pairs it's up to you." Raditch started flipping through his folder to find the right page, "When I say your name please stand up that way we'll know everyone's names. Emma Nelson annnd Mason Dirram,"

Mason was interesting. He had long black hair and tan skin, with dark green eyes, and about J.T.'s height.

"J.T. Yorke and Caysi Kirby,"

Caysi must have been the southern girl everyone was talking about. She had curly red hair and was just about covered in freckles, seriously, her arms, face, hands, and feet all freckled.

"Gavin Mason and Chad Kirby,"

All the Degrassi students could tell that the two of them were brother and sister before they even heard their names. Their faces were very similar, but if you took that away and their freckles they looked nothing alike. Chad was tall and muscular. And instead of his sister's red curls he had straight brown hair, that he wore long like Spinner.

"Paige Michalchuk and Tinka Pierce,"

Tinka still looked as amazing as she had early that day. Now she had her jacket off and you could see the wristband on her left wrist. It was black with flames across it, it really brought her outfit together.

"And finally Craig Manning and Renee Greene."

Evidently Renee was the Hawaiian girl , dark tan, brown eyes, long brown hair, and the most obvious part a hibiscus flower behind her ear. She was very pretty, and the tallest girl in the room.

"Okay well you've all been introduced, so have fun, I have some important business to attend to." And with that Mr. Raditch walked out. "Let's head out troops," Paige said holding the door open for everyone.

"Ya know if we wanna skip out early with these passes we can," Caysi said turning around to face the group. Everybody had decided to stay in one big group, they'd been walking around for about a hour and a half. And so far they'd all been getting along it was going... well. Surprisingly well.

"What do mean early," asked Paige. "She means with these passes we can extend our lunch, by lets say a couple hours." Tinka said walking over to stand next to Paige and Caysi. "I like how these girl's think," Paige said smiling at Spinner.

"Oh! I completely forgot. Ashley wanted me to say hi, she couldn't find you this morning."

"That's cause I was late," Tinka said smiling at Craig. Emma was the only one who noticed that Tinka and Craig were looking at each other the same way Paige and Spinner did. The same way she and Sean used to... but Craig wasn't the only guy looking at Tinka in _that_ way.

"So... what do you guys do around here for fun?" asked Chad.

"Normal stuff I guess, go to the movies, hang out with friends, eat some Supa Fly Fries," answered Spinner.

J.T. groaned, "Are you ever going to get over that?"

"No."

"Woah hold up, you kinda look like the kid from the commercial, don't ya think?" Renee asked her group of friends. "You've seen it?"

"Of course we've seen it, it'd been playing in L.A. for like a month before we moved. You're the guy aren't you," Renee said turning to face J.T. "Yeah." He looked embarrassed and a little pissed off too.

"Don't worry about it," said Tinka putting her arm around J.T.'s shoulder, "The upside is my friends Rebecca and Nayun think you're really cute. "Really," he asked sounding... surprised? "Yep, don't sound so surprised I bet you've always been this cute."

"Why are you so quiet? Is she always this quiet?" Caysi said gesturing toward Emma.

"Sorry I was just... I was kinda out of it."

"That's alright," Caysi said with a giggle, "Tink does that all the time."

"Hey!"

"Oh you know you do."

"Is anyone else hungry," asked Spinner.

"Spin!" Paige said whacking him on the arm.

"What I'm sorry I'm hungry, Geesh."

"Actually I'm kinda hungry too," agreed Renee.

"Do we all want go for lunch," Paige asked.

Everyone said yes, it was twelve thirty and they were all secretly starving.

"We have to walk though none of us have cars," Craig told the group.

"We can take my car," said Tinka, "I brought my mom's car today, it seats nine but I've fit twelve in there before." "Cool let's go," said Paige leading the way out to the parking lot.

On the way to Tinka's car Chad noticed a few kids spray painting some, lets just say some extremely obscene phrases on one of the school's walls. "Are they supposed to be doing that?"

"Who," asked Paige," Oh my god."

"Is that how that's spelled," Caysi whispered to Tinka.

"You're such loser Kir- Holy shit. Seen!" Tinka yelled running over to where the three guys where standing. "Belle," said the shortest one turning around. As soon as he started walking over all of the returning Degrassi students recognized him, Sean.

He and Tinka hugged, then he asked her, "Belle what are you doing here?"

"My parents decided to send me to public school, Now what the hell do you think you were doing?"

"No I wasn't -"

"What happened to staying out of trouble?"

"Their old friends, I was trying to get them to stop look at my hands see no paint," he explained showing Tinka his paint free hands.

"Thank god, I was worried. Ellie would be so proud."

"Yeah.. Hi Emma."

"Hi Sean."

"Hi Sean, here you'd better take this," Caysi said coming over to give him a hug and a pink slip of paper. "Thanks Caysi, what is it?"

"It's a pass," Caysi told him, "Your going to need it."

"Why?"

"Hey! What do you kids think you're doing," yelled Mr. Raditch. He'd been on his way back to his office when he noticed a bunch of kids defacing school property and that was something he couldn't ignore. After he yelled two of them took off but at least he'd get the rest of the trouble makers. "Why Mr. Cameron what a surprise it is to see you here. This means four weeks detention, come on."

"But I didn't do anything."

"Mr. Cameron I caught you red handed don't try to deny it."

"Mr. Raditch he's been with us the whole time," Tinka told him.

"You can check sir," said Chad, "He has a pass." Sean pulled the pink slip out of his back pocket and handed it to the principal.

Mr. Raditch finally looked around to see the rest of his posse, it was all the new kids and the tour guides, including Miss Pierce. "Oh my I'm so sorry my mistake, Sean I hope you can accept my apology. Well I must be getting back to my office have fun kids."

"So you wanna play hookie and come to lunch with us?"

"Sorry Belle cutting class counts as getting into trouble."

"Fine, see ya later."

"Bye."

"Come on guys," Renee said showing them which car was Tink's. It took a little effort but after five minutes they finally fit all ten of them in the black SUV.

"Hey Tinka."

"Yeah."

"I thought you said your dad got lost," Craig said.

"Oh yeah, I lied."

"So what are you guys in the mood for?"

"I feel like burgers," said Renee, "Is that okay with everyone else?"

Everyone said something in agreement, except for Emma.

"So little Miss Emma are burgers okay with you."

"Ah no, I'm a vegetarian."

"That's fine will stop and grab you something on the way, alright."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Uh huh, so where's the closest In-N-Out?

"What an In-N-Out?"

**A/N:** Just so you know this take place next season. Paige, Spinner, Jimmy, etc. are all in eleventh grade and Toby, J.T., Manny, Emma, etc. are all in tenth. A lot of stuff has happened during that summer including:

Ellie and Sean breaking up. =(

Emma becoming a Vegetarian. =)

And J.T. and Manny aren't together anymore either. =(

Just thought u should know.


	3. Monday Mornin'

'_Mondays yuck. 201, 202, 203, If I could control the world there wouldn't be Mondays or maybe we'd only go to lunch. That'd be cool,'_ thought Tinka walking down the halls of Degrassi High trying to find her locker and failing miserably.

'_So far I haven't fallen or broken anything yet, this maybe of my better days one. I do have a horrible headache though. My locker's around here somewhere 136, 137, 138, here it is.'_

"Excuse me."

There were four people standing around her locker, with one of the girls leaning on it. Usually she'd just try to reach around or just push the person, but it was a new school and she had to try to make friends.

'_Plus the girl looks nice, reminds me a lot of Trish, the ex-model who had a different boyfriend every week, Maybe they're related. I still have a headache. This is going to be a crappy day.'_

"Sorry," said the Trish look alike.

"Hey Tinka," it took Tinka a second before she recognized the person who spoke, it was one of the people that showed them around yesterday. PJ, TJ, JT, that was it and the other the girl Emma, the other two she didn't know but the other guy looked familiar.

"Hi JT, Hi Emma."

"Hi!"

"Is one of your lockers over here?"

"Mine is," said the other guy, "I'm 140."

"Me too, I'm 137," Emma said.

"Now I know her but who are you?"

"TobyIsaacs ," he said extending his hand.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Oh and this is Manny," Emma said gesturing toward Trish's look alike.

"Hi."

"Oh my gosh Toby!" Tinka squealed wrapping her arms around him in a friendly hug. "I feel like I already know you." Tinka left go to look him in the face, "Ashley didn't tell you about me did she?"

"No she didn't."

"Wow this is embarrassing. I'm an old friend I used to live down the street from her. Then I moved and then I moved back, well you know the story."

"Oh! That was you. Lately I've been tuning out about half of what she says."

"Tinka!!!" Someone yelled at the other end of the hall.

"That's my cue, bye. It was nice meeting you Toby and you too Manny."

Then she took off.

"Well she seems nice."

"Yes Mr. Dirram," Tinka said reaching the end of the hall. Mason and Caysi were standing next to each other hiding someone behind them.

"Look who we found," he said stepping aside to reveal...

"Ellie! Ashley!"

After awhile Mason wished he hadn't found the girls. There was a lot of screaming, and hugging, and that thing girls do when they finish each other's sentences. Most people would have been able to put up with it so he was trying, but he was an only child and he lived with his dad. Actually before he became friends with Caysi he'd never really dealt with large groups of girls.

"I still can't believe you're here," Ashley said. She had possibly one of the biggest smiles on her face anyone had seen from her in a very long time.

"I know neither can I," Tinka replied, "You've already met Caysi I'm guessing."

"Yeah."

"You have to let me introduce you two to everyone at lunch."

"Uhh okay," answered Caysi.

"Oh Ellie, ahh James called they want to use your footage in the video."

"That's awesome!"

"Yeah especially since your getting paid."

"How much?"

"Fifty bucks," Caysi practically screamed.

"Oh my god that's way to much."

"Who's James?" asked Ashley.

"A guy, he's just in a local band," Mason said.

"What band?"

"You wouldn't know them," Ellie said

"Well where do they play?"

_Ring_

"Class time come on Ellie," Tinka declared.

"What do you guys have now?"

"Math."

"Alright see ya later."

As the two girls started to walk down the hall Ellie got thirsty so she stopped to take a drink and then someone bumped into Tinka causing her to drop all her books.

"I'm so sorry!" said a familiar voice. Tinka looked up to see Craig sitting down to help her with her books.

"No worries I'm fine. Thanks," Tinka said as he handed her the last book.

"See ya later?"

"Count on it," Tinka said.

"Okay well bye." Craig got up and started to walk to his class every once in awhile looking back at her.

"So Ellie what's the deal with Craig," asked Tinka.

I I I I I I I I S S S S S U U U U U C C C C C C K K K K K KK KK K K K K K K K K K K

Yeah that's the new chapter. I know it sucks I'm having writers block. Sorry.

Rollinx3 and Queen of dramatics- Thank you guys

BBQ- I appologize, I'm an idiot I just got NOGGIN in June so I have seen a lot of episodes

Jenny- Sorry school just started and I've had three projects and four essays, yeah did i mention how much I'm loving being back.

PLease, Please, review!!!!! Even if its not a compliment, I like knowing that people actually read my story.


End file.
